


Day 21: We Are Family

by BlackBeautyQueen33



Series: 365 Fanfic [19]
Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-31
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-03-12 04:58:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,033
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13540179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBeautyQueen33/pseuds/BlackBeautyQueen33
Summary: All Penelope wants is a quiet night with her boyfriend. When a teen collapses on Derek's stoop that is so far from what she gets. Who is this girl and why is Derek so secretive?





	Day 21: We Are Family

**Author's Note:**

> I know its super late. What can I say? I was struggling with my writing and was in a depressive state.

Penelope did not expect to see a bruised teen when she opened the door of her boyfriend’s house. She did not expect for said teen to fall into her arms with a cry of “De…” All Penelope wanted was a quiet evening with her boyfriend. Watching movies, possibly having a heavy make out session which will lead to loud, crazy sex. Instead, she was standing in the doorway with a teen passed out in her arms not knowing what to do.

“Derek?”

Derek came from the kitchen where he was pouring food in Clooney’s bowl. He took one look at the teen in Penelope’s arms and cursed.

“Son of a bitch.” He hurried over and carefully lifted the teen in his arms. He hushed her when she whimpered.

“Shh, I got you Toni. I got you baby girl.”

Penelope pursed her lips. She thought she was the only one who Derek called Baby girl. Now that her arms were free, she crossed them.

“Who the hell is she Derek?”

Derek ignored her and carried Toni into his bedroom. Penelope followed and narrowed her eyes. She wasn’t stupid enough to believe Derek was fooling around with a teenager. So, who was she?

“Derek, what the hell? Shouldn’t we just drop her off at the hospital? I’m sure someone is looking for her.”

“No one is looking for her.” He looked at her and spotted the baby bump. He cursed again. “I swear to god, I’m gonna murder him.”

Penelope’s eyes widened. She had never heard such talk from Derek unless he was on a case. And even then, it wasn’t with as much…malice as he just used. What the hell was going on?

“Derek? What’s going on?!”

“Not now Penelope.” He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. “Look, I’m sorry to cut our night short, but you should probably head home before it gets too dark.”

“Excuse me? You’re kicking me out? Some girl falls on your doorstep, and you’re kicking me out without an explanation?!”

Derek winced, “Pen, baby, I can’t. Not now.” He picked up his phone as it started to ring, and Penelope knew the discussion was over.

She huffed and stomped into the living room to gather her things. She couldn’t believe him. Who did he think he was?! And who the hell was that girl? She flinched when she heard Derek yell.

“Goddammit mama!”

Quickly, she rushed out the house and into her car.

**WAFWAFWAF**

Derek hung up the phone and looked at his cousin. He cursed. He couldn’t believe it was still happening and he hadn’t done a damn thing to stop it. He promised he’d protect her and he failed. Now, she was lying in his bed severely bruised and battered and on top of it all, pregnant. She was sixteen for god’s sake!

“De…?”

Derek turned and smiled. Toni was struggling to sit up. He went over and helped her, “Hey Toni.”

Toni blinked, “I’m sorry. I didn’t know…had…” she started crying.

Derek gathered her in his arms, “Shh, no, don’t be sorry baby girl. You didn’t do anything wrong. You’re safe now.” He rocked her gently. While he wanted to know exactly how she got here, he didn’t ask. It wasn’t important.

Toni sniffled and lay her head on his chest. She knew he had questions, but she couldn’t bring herself to speak. So, she closed her eyes and let herself drink in his warmth until she was asleep.

All weekend long, Derek stayed by her side, helping to nurse her back to health. He did take her to the hospital for a quick check up which didn’t go as well as he had expected. So, the rest of the weekend they stayed in. Toni, slowly began telling him what happened. The more he learned, the angrier he became at his aunt and uncle.

“I couldn’t take it anymore Derek. I had to get out. So, I snuck out that night and went to see Aunt Fran. She helped me get a plane ticket here.”

Derek nodded. He figured as much. He just wished his mother would have given him a warning.

“I know. Don’t worry, you won’t be going back.”

“They’ll eventually figure out where I am and come for me.”

“J'ai promis de te protéger. Voilà ce que je vais faire.” **(I promised I'd protect you. That's what I'm going to do.)**

Toni nodded. What else could she say?

**WAFWAFWAF**

 

Garcia was pissed. Anyone could see that. And when Garcia was pissed, it was wise to stay out of her way. But, Prentiss hadn’t seen Garcia pissed off in a long time. She figured Morgan had done something stupid.

“Morning Garcia,” she greeted as they entered the elevator together. Garcia didn’t even glance in her direction.

“What did Morgan do this time?” Prentiss asked.

Now Garcia looked up. “That no good…sorry excuse for a man! It was date night Friday and we were just relaxing at his house. When he kicks me out! Tells me to go home and that he has to cut our night short.”

Prentiss frowned, “He didn’t give an explanation?”

Garcia growled, “No! Some girl collapsed on his doorstep and the next thing I know, I’m being tossed out figuratively on my ass! I mean who the hell was that girl anyway? She looked maybe thirteen. And you know the worst of it?”

Prentiss shook her head as they exited the elevator.

Garcia crossed her arms, “I don’t hear from him all weekend! I try calling him and he never once picks up.”

Prentiss chewed her bottom lip. That didn’t sound like Morgan, “I’m sure there’s a very good logical explanation Garcia. I mean there has to be.”

“There better be,” she stomps to her office passing Hotch on the way.

Hotch raised an eyebrow, “Do I wanna know?”

Prentiss sighed, “Morgan. I’m not really sure I understand, but its Morgan’s fault.”

Hotch nodded his head, “Speaking of Morgan…”

Morgan was entering the bullpen with a very frightened teen clinging to him. "Tu aurais dû me laisser à la maison, pourquoi ne pouvais-je pas rester à la maison?" **(You should've left me home. Why couldn't I stay at home?)**

Morgan sighed, “Toni, we’ve been through this. You’re safer with me.”

“But…”

"Personne ne va te faire de mal." **(No one is going to hurt you.)**

Everyone seemed to stare at Morgan then. No one ever expected to hear another language coming from his mouth. Garcia cleared her throat as she walked out of her office.

Morgan looked up and gave her a small smile, “Hey baby, listen, I know I owe you an explanation…”

“THE WHOLE WEEKEND DEREK!” she shouted. “Not one word from you the entire weekend! You owe me more than a damn explanation!”

Toni yelped and cowered behind a desk. Morgan groaned, “Just great. Thanks. I just spent the entire drive here explaining that no one is going to hurt her, and she has nothing to be afraid of. I know I owe you an explanation and probably more Pen, but now I have to try and convince my cousin to come from under Reid’s desk.”

Penelope blinked. Cousin?

Morgan knelt, “Toni, come on out please.”

"Menteur." **(Liar)**

“I didn’t lie. Penelope’s harmless. She’s just upset. Please come out.”

"Non." **(No.)**

Morgan sighed, “Please. You can’t stay under there forever.”

"Faîtes-moi." **(Make me)**

Morgan raised his eyebrow. Prentiss wanted to laugh at how silly he looked trying to convince a little girl to come out from underneath a desk. But something told her this wasn’t a laughing matter.

“Toni, please…” Just then JJ walked over and knelt beside Morgan.

“Hey, Toni, my name is Jennifer, but all my friends call me JJ. I’m a friend of Derek’s. I know you’re scared right now. You’re in a new environment, surrounded by people you don’t know and that’s pretty scary huh?”

Toni nodded. JJ smiled, “You know, I was just like you when I first came here. So was Derek. I know we look scary and in Penelope’s case, sound scary, but we’re not. If you let me, I can prove it.”

Toni looked at Derek and then looked at JJ, "Comment?” **(How?)**

JJ looked at Morgan. “She wants to know how.”

JJ smiled, and offered her hand, “You have to come and see.”

Toni chewed her lip and took the offered hand. She let JJ lead her out from under the desk and followed her up to her office. Morgan blinked but shrugged.

“Okay Morgan, some kind of explanation would be nice,” Hotch crossed his arms.

Morgan wiped his face, “Toni is my cousin.”

Garcia raised an eyebrow, “That’s it? That’s all the explanation you’re going to give? She’s your cousin? You’re going to have to do better than that. You kicked me out of the house for your cousin? Why did she have bruises?”

“Look, that’s all I can tell you. No offense, but it’s not your business.”

Reid cleared his throat, “Morgan, you didn’t take that answer from me when I didn’t want to tell you about my mom. We’re a family, we look out for each other.”

Morgan was about to speak when there was a crash and in stomped Warrick with two security guards trying to stop him.

“WHERE IS SHE?!”

Morgan glared, “Fuck off Warrick.”

“TONI GET YOUR SORRY ASS OUT HERE!”

**WAFWAFWAF**

Toni huddled against the wall. JJ frowned. She finally understood why Toni was so afraid. Because she wasn’t a profiler like the others, it took her longer to figure out what was going on. Toni had been abused. And by the sound and look of Toni’s face. By that man screaming for her downstairs.

“Don’t let him hurt me. Please.”

JJ wrapped her arms around her, “Shh, no one is going to hurt you.”

"Mon bébé, mon bébé,” Toni sobbed, arms wrapped around her stomach. **(My baby. My baby.)**

JJ kept Toni clutched in her arms as they listened to the scuffle and shouting. Each time the shouting got louder, Toni flinched. The door to JJ’s office swung open and Warrick barreled in. JJ did her best to stand in front of her and protect her.

Warrick laughed, “I’m only going to say this once. Get out of my way.”

JJ narrowed her eyes, hand on her gun, “Make me.”

Warrick started forward and Morgan tackled him, “JJ get Toni out of her now!”

JJ didn’t have to be told twice. She grabbed Toni’s arm and ran out of the office. Penelope followed her out of the bullpen. Toni sobbed the entire way crying for Derek.

**WAFWAFWAF**

It was hours later. Warrick had finally been detained and arrested. The team made their way over to JJ’s where JJ had texted Morgan and let him know that’s where they were. Penelope opened the door and kissed Derek.

“You’re an idiot you know. But I love you.”

Derek raised an eyebrow, “Um, thanks.”

He walked in and the girls were sitting in the living room. Toni was sitting on the couch watching cartoons with Henry. When she spotted him, she grinned and ran to him.

“Derek! Est-ce que tu vas bien, qu'est-ce qui est arrivé à Warrick?" **(Are you okay? Are you hurt? What happened to Warrick?)**

It took hours, but Derek explained. He explained everything. How Toni had been severely abused physically and sexually by her father and how he had tried to protect her. He also explained about Warrick and what happened with him. By the time he finished, Toni was asleep on his lap. Penelope smiled.

“Derek, I wish you would have just told us. Told me. I know you think that you have to deal with everything alone, but you don’t. You and me. We’re together. We take care of each other.”

Hotch shook his head, “More than that, this team, we’re a family and we take care of one another. We help each other. So, if there’s ever a problem, no one should be afraid to ask for help."

“Like you did when your marriage was failing? Or when Foyet targeted Haley and Jack?” Rossi spoke.

Hotch glared, “Shut up Dave.”

**Author's Note:**

> I used Google Translate for the French translations so I apologize if they're not one hundred percent correct


End file.
